The Marriage of Figaro
by Ingabritta
Summary: This story is based on the opera Le Nozze di Figaro as performed in Salzburg 2006,also available on dvd.


**The Marriage of Figaro**

Count Almaviva

Figaro, my valet, and Susanna are getting married. Of course they are. They deserve it. Figaro is a good lad, through and through. Without him I would never had been so happy as I have been, for I have truly been happy. He helped me get my bride Rosina and together we fooled her guardian Dr Bartolo. We have lived happily here at the manor, though times have been rougher. We still live a good life and Rosina and I have been happily married for five years. Figaro has made our lives pleasant with his good humor and enthusiasm. At first I didn't understand what failed him, but then I saw it, he too needed a devoted wife. He has good looks with dark hair and brown eyes. I know he has tried his charm on the ladies of the house. He succeeded in courting young Barbarina, the gardener's daughter. But that was before Cherubin showed up. Now there is a trouble-maker! He is the page, helping with everything, flirting with the ladies, not older than 17… Rosina likes to look at him. A treat for the eyes..

Well, Figaro, he went off to another town and found himself a girl – a lady's maid who agreed to come with him to the manor to be closer to him. Then they already had got engaged and planned to be married. She came, Susanna, and life took another course! Already the first time I saw her, wearing a short coat over her dark frock, with page-boy hair and big brown eyes, my heart beat faster. Then , when she was everywhere, no silly goose, intelligent and sufficiently respectful to Rosina, having fun with the other servants, loving towards Figaro and a little interested in Cherubin, I couldn't help surrender to her. Only towards me she was a little shy, she didn't know how to deal with the master of the house. Sometimes the looks at me curiously. I have spoken very little to her but she must sense that I look at her.

Once, when the wedding was discussed, someone, I think it was the musical teacher Don Basilio, brought to discussion the old practice of the squire's right to the first night with the servant girls of the household. People were slightly laughing, Rosina knit her brows and Susanna threw me a quick glance, difficult to interprete.

Susanna

Soon I will be married! Isn't that exactly what I wanted? Figaro is a wonderful man, fun, handsome, inspiring. You never have a dull moment with him! I just began to despair of never finding a man responding to my all growing demands, and when Figaro came to work in our household we soon became a couple. He is attentive and a good kisser. But he has an old fashioned idea that you should not share bed until you are married.. because of that our engagement will be a short one.

I accompanied Figaro to the manor where he normally works, the house of count and countess Almaviva. He has known the count for several years and was the one to help the count to get his countess. Now I am her lady's maid. She is a fine lady with good manners, and amusing. We laugh a lot together. Lately in the company of the new young page Cherubin, a real darling! He is sweet, has big blue eyes and is always a man for the ladies. At first he courted Barbarina, the garderner's daughter, with long blond braids. But then he looked elsewhere. First at me – he had no success there, and then at the lady of the house. And countess Rosina was flattered. She mustn't encourage him too much!

The count is another matter. We haven't actually spoken. But he looks at me, often. I feel it. His looks are intense, almost like dangerous. I and don't dislike it. Very strange. He is fairly tall but it you can see he's not so young any more. His fair hair is getting thinner. But his glances are strong and difficult to interprete. Of course he admires me. I don't know what he thinks of me and Figaro getting married. Once they discussed the old habit of the master's right to the first night with a servant's bride. Then he looked at me. And I felt – a slight excitement deep within – why?

Count Almaviva

The wedding is getting closer. Susanna feels at home at the mansion. I have tried to get over my stiffness when I talk to her and I think I have succeeded. She doesn't look at me only as a master. She, like Figaro, is far from subservient. Neither was of course Barbarina. But that young girl was only flattered when I courted her. I wasn't serious but she was so young and sweet – she had to learn how to kiss. But nothing more and just out of curiosity – I couldn't afford to offend my gardener. And when Cherubin arrived she saw only him. So once again Rosina was everything to me. Until now…

I started carefully. I told her little stories and gave her some lessons and then we discussed music, which we both like. I touched her elbow ever so slightly an she didn't mind. We have passed each other, passed through doorways and touched – consciously or by chance.

Susanna

I don't know if I can explain this. Surely I didn't want it. The countess has complaind to me that her husband is no longer interested in her in the way she would like. He looks elsewhere. I don't think so. Not until now. And I would be the one to tell this to..

We came on good terms with each other, the count and I. He is spiritual and we discussed music a lot. I say this as if I would conceal that other thing. He touched me and I felt it in all my body. He rested his hand on my back and I wanted it to stay there.

Figaro and I were standing in the big hall discussing where out bedroom should be. "Here is good, then you hear when the countess summons you and I hear when the count calls me" – 'or the count sends you away and comes to me' I thought. I went up the stairs, and when I passed the landing a door was opened and the count came forth. He waived at me to follow him. I shooked my head but he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the door, which he closed. Then he put his arm around my neck and kissed me. It was hard, it was wonderful. I got weak in his arms. Then he let go of me, said nothing, looked almost apologizing. I looked at him for a while, then I went out the door and closed it. Down in the hall, below the stairs, Figaro was still standing, planning. How could I enjoy this kiss when I have a fiancé like Figaro?

Count Almaviva

My Good, I did it! I realized she didn't dislike my touching her. We touched, as by chance, more often. One afternoon heard her discuss with Figaro – lucky fellow who planned his bedroom with her – and then shecome up the stairs. In haste I opened the door and dragged her into the room. It was neck or nothing! I kissed her. Wonderful lips, her slender body against mine. She kissed me back, I felt the fire within my body. I let her go and she looked at me in silence, then she quickly left. Bad conscience?

Susanna

I have seen Cherubin courting the countess. It was almost seriously. She had given him a rosette and he wanted to thank her. They kissed and touched each other. He kissed her behind her ear. When I happened to move they spotted me and drew apart. The countess laughed forced. "Cherubin and I have decided to dress him up as a girl to joke with my husband. To see if he will be fooled." – "I don't know if I like that" I said (taking the count's part). "But you can still dress me, can't you?" the boy said temptingly. Rosina held up a skirt and Cherubin started to unbutton his trousers. Then we heard the count coming. "Into the closet" I said hastily, then I went into a smaller room and closed the door. "Who are you entertaining?" the count said angrily. "Is it the page? What are you two doing together?" - "Nothing. He just sings for me. You know that you are everything for me" he said in a soft voice, as to stop him from seeing the page leaving the room. I heard strange noices from the room. I too tried to slip out of the little room passing them as they were thightly embraced in an advanced hug. She pressed his face against her bosom. Cherubin had disappeared. When I passed they noticed me. The count let go of his wife, perhaps a little too hasty, as if he had a bad conscience towards me, finding him in someone else's arms. I actually felt a little disappointed.

Count Almaviva

Total confusion!

Rosina, who has complained of my lack of affection of lately is wildly courting the young page. And I get jealous. And then she makes up to me and it's good to feel her body against mine again. But when Susanna saw us together – I felt like I betrayed her. I have taken no more kiss since that only one – does she long for one?

Susanna

We decided to fool the count. I didn't want to really. But he is her husband. And Figaro was soon going to be mine. Then everything was to be right again.

And how did it go?

The countess wrote a note pretending that it came from me, in which I wanted to meet him for a tete- a-tete in forest in the evening and she made him read it. Then he and I met in the gallery. "Will you meet me at last?" he asked , almost suspiciously. I nodded. I didn't dare to trust my voice. "Tonight? In the garden?" – "Yes" I said quietly. He reached out with his hands and I took them. He draw me to him. I twisted my arms around his neck and kissed him, intensely, fervently. He caressed my back, held me in a firm embrace. I was astonished that he could awake such lust in me. Did the countess spy on us to see if it all went well? My conscience tormented me and put more coal on to the fire. He let go of me and put his hands on my breasts. "Tonight then. 10 o'clock. The pavilion." His voice was hoarse. After a little while the countess showed up. "I don't want to" I said." – "Don't worry" she said "I will play your part."

Count Almaviva

The lightning struck. "Can we meet in the garden tonight?" And the meeting in the gallery. She melted in my arms. It was intoxicating to feel her body against mine, to drown in kisses. Lust spread in my body. I felt myself wanting her, but not there..

Tonight..

Susanna

May the goods forgive me for my betrayal..

Large drama in the garden. I hid, dressed up as the countess, and saw her coming wearing my dress. Suddenly Figaro entered. The countess whispered with him and then he came up to me. With devotion he declared me his love as if I were the countess. At first I was confused, but when I saw the count coming I understood that this was a performance meant for his eyes. Then I was gracious to Figaro, and to the count it looked like the countess courted the valet. He raged and tried to tear us apart, but we got away. He turned around. "Susanna where are you?" A movement in the dark, but that was only Cherubin and Barbarina hiding. The countess entered, wearing my coat. In haste he embraced her and kissed her. Then he noticed who she was. She took one step back. "They are the loving couple, Carlos, not you and your pathetic courting. " She held forth he hand with her wedding ring and he kneeled and kissed it. "Forgive me, Rosina" he said quietly. Figaro and I went up to them and his gaze fell on me. Infinitely sad, broken-hearted and disappointed. Why did I do this?

Count Almaviva

I am out of words. Why did she do this to me? Will I ever trust anyone again? If Rosina had thought that I should come back to her by this spectacle, she was very much mistaken. I didn't forgive her. Not before the wedding, which I suffered as a torment. Until the wedding waltz. When the bride, stunningly beautiful had danced the bridal waltz with her husband she approached me. "May I have this dance?" she said. I hardly dared to touch her. When we had begun dancing she said "Forgive me. I had no choice. Now they believe that I'm not interested in you anymore. But I have not changed." Despair changed into joy. She was soft in my arms. She leaned he head against my shoulder. "Now we can stay here " she said. I felt a shiver down my spine.

Susanna

Figaro was a wonderful man and a gorgeous lover, just as I expected. We lived the first period of our marriage lost in love. I neither thought of the count nor missed his courting. He kept away. For a while.

One night when I was already in bed Figaro came rushing in. "The count has sent me on an errand to town. I'm going to fetch an illustrious guest. " – "Do you have to do this, and now?" – "Yes, it's important!" He gripped his cape, kissed me and disappeared. I slipped into the bed. After just a little while I heard a noice at the door. A tall man dressed in a dressing gown approached me slowly in the dark. "Is it your wish that I sleep alone tonight?" I asked. "No, not alone" he said. He came closer and sat on my bed-side. He took off his dressing gown and underneath he had a nightshirt, chest open. I sat up in my thin nightgown. He slipped his hand around my head and kissed me. It was so long ago. The memories of Figaro's embraces faded. The count lay down beside me and leaned over me. His heat took my breath away. When he drew the cover over us I felt his fire.

Count Almaviva

Defeat turned into victory. After a reasonable time and when Figaro was sure of his wife I took the chance. It was easy to lure him away. I wonder if she expected this? At least she awaited me when I came. I almost didn't dare approach her. I was afraid my heart wouldn't bear the emotion. She received me. I was surprised by her heat. I had thought that her new husband would have given her all love she needed, but this was obviously something else. This was heaven, to be united with the woman I had so long loved. Afterwords I lay with my head against her breast. She caressed my face. "Carlos" she said. It was the first time she used my Christian name. "We can't meet like this often. Figaro is my husband after all." – "I am happy when I may come to you" I said "even if it's seldom."

Susanna

I wonder for how long I may live like this without being punished. It can't be allowed. It is true that I had a happy life with my husband. After some time we didn't make love so frequently as in the beginning. We, that is he, was satisfied. And that was good. For not once in our love life I felt the heat so intensely as when the count – Carlos – looked at me. Perhaps because I felt his intensity and perhaps because it was forbidden. I don't know if the countess knew. But who couldn't help noticing the tense between us as soon as we were in the same room. Sometimes when we were alone in a room he sneaked up behind me and pressed himself to me. I turned in his arms and we were lost in kisses. At every sound we winced. I think Cherubin saw us once. And of course he must have told his mistress.

Count Almaviva

I didn't dare come to her too often. Once a month, sometimes every other month when Figaro was sent away on a mission. Rosina doesn't ask anything. I don't know if she knows. Susanna receives me as passionately every time. One night she stood by the long curtains at the window, dressed in her flowery silken gown which fell unveiling down her body. She was so beautiful. I hurried up to her and took her in my arms. The lust rose hastily and she answered by pressing her body against mine. I had to drag her to the bed so that the meeting wouldn't end too quickly.

Susanna

It surprises me that he is so virile. Or should I say randy? Because it's surely not love, but lust. For some strange reason my body ignites the fire in him. And his in me – I don't know why.

Barbarina came to me (she has never been intimate with me before) and complained that Cherubin no longer was interested in her but only in his mistress. They should have gone far.. is this possible with such a young man? Barbarina accused me for having lured the count away from his wife (and perhaps from herself). "And I have no chance on Figaro" she said. "what if I should tell?" She has a hold on me there.

Count Almaviva

Rosina makes out that she lets the page into her bedroom when I'm not there. Should I believe this or is she just boasting? Should I let it happen?

Susanna

It's winter. Seven month have passed since our wedding. My dress is too tight. First I felt bad, now I feel good. I am pregnant. Whose is the baby? Who is the father? I have counted. Figaro and I were together several times during the actual period. Carlos and I were together once – but intensely. But the number doesn't count, it could have happened any time.

Figaro cheered and served champagne.

Carlos came to me when we were alone and put his hand on my belly. "It is mine" he said. "Rosina and haven't got a baby in five years. Perhaps we can't have one together."

Soon afterwards the countess also discovered that she was pregnant. "This baby is surely not mine" Carlos said. "I don't know when we were last together. Some rare occation. It must be the page's. A bastard!"

Count Almaviva

I would like to think that Susanna's baby is mine. But it's not sure. We surely will not find out until he or she is born and you can see the likeness.

Rosina has the stomach (!) to become pregnant too. Not with me for five years and then suddenly. Is this young man so fertile? Shame! But she says nothing. "Don't you remember this autumn at the harvest home? When you came to me?" – and I remembered. Figaro besieged his wife shamelessly for several weeks and I was so jealous. And Rosina was so near. Ergo – same thing - this fatherhood can not be decided until the baby is seen. I should jolly well think that Barbarina will announce that she is expecting a child by Figaro. But that would never happen!

To be followed ..


End file.
